Last Train Home
by Elichi
Summary: [Yaoi] There comes a time when one must admit defeat, start anew and just move. For Cloud Strife this feat proved to be a little harder than anticipated. Especially since his friends are lazy beyond belief and he just fired the movers. Crap. Hyne help me.


**Disclaimer: **Ya I own em, and ya, I'm being paid millions of dollars to write this… Did I mention I have the tendency to lie?

_Jayson:_ Don't listen to my crack head girlfriend, she doesn't own any of the Final Fantasy's, KH, OR System of a Down. She. Owns. NOTHING.

_Me:_ -glare of death-

_Jayson:_ Except my undying love, honesty, and loyalty; as well as my mind, body, and soul.

_Me:_ -smirks- That's right, and I put all of those to good use don't I?

**Summary: **There comes a time when everyone must overcome the fact that they're alone and just _move_. For some it's just a little harder. Especially when your roomies are asleep and you just fired the movers. Crap.** (SquallxCloud, SephirothxZack, Zemyx, RiSo, AkuRoku, RenoxLaguna. (Teehee))**

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Angsty-ness and goofiness. Did I mention this story was written by me?

**A/N:** Oh my God! A post from Elli? But-But--- She just posted something less than a month ago? It hasn't been half a year yet has it??? Has hell frozen over? Ya ya ya. It's a miracle, but this Idea just popped into my head this morning and I just had to write it. –eeps I forgot to go to school?!?!- Be happy people, I missed school for this. Oh! and **this is dedicated to Ulti! Love ya girly!**

**Last Train Home**

**1: On the Road Again**

"Where would you like this?"

I set the boxes I was carrying down in the living room, turning around and looking at the box labeled 'Second floor, third room on the right' the mover who had addressed me was holding. I look up at the man for a minute with a 'What, are you fucking serious?' expression on my face, which somehow goes completely unnoticed by the mover.

I sigh, brushing a sweaty golden blond spike out of my face and respond gruffly. "Uh, second floor, third room on the right please." I watch as the man walks past me and up the stairs.

'_God these guys are morons. Why the hell did I hire them again?_' Hearing noises coming from my right. I look over, spotting a pile of boxes. '_Eh? Where'd those come from?_' Walking over I examine them closer, finding the source of the noises, and rolling my sapphire eyes.

There in the center of the 'box fort' was Zack, lying curled up, balls deep in his bunny 'Vinnie', fast asleep and snoring loudly.

'_Oh, right, cuz I knew once we got here neither of **these** morons would be of any help… wait… where's-_'

I cringe at a loud crash that can be heard throughout the house. "…Reno." I finish out loud, tugging at a spike of hair and sighing in frustration.

I hear the mover who I'd been talking to earlier shout, "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

My head snaps up, eyes growing wide in worry at the tone of voice the mover had. "Reno?" I shout, running towards the stairs at full speed; in turn not being able to stop myself as I stumble over a box at the bottom of the stairs and land on something squishy with a soft 'thump'.

'_Owwy, what the hell?_'

I look down at the warm squishy thing I'm currently sprawled over.

"Reno! Oh my God are you ok? You're not-"

I stop mid-sentence, hearing a familiar sound. Dropping my head down I sigh, shaking slightly from the mixture of relief, surprise, barely suppressed anger, and disbelief.

"Asleep. You asshole! I oughta crack you one upside the head. Having me worried like that you little redheaded shit." I mumble, picking him up and carrying him up to my room, seeing as how it's the only room with a made bed, it's also the biggest one too.

I snicker at that thought, recalling how both Reno and Zack had thrown a fit because I had claimed the master bedroom for myself. Although they had quickly been silenced by me mentioning the fact that I was the one paying the bills on the house, and if they'd like to start paying them instead I would gladly give the room up in exchange for one of theirs.

Placing him down on my bed, I quickly turn around exiting the room. With long strides I make my way down the stairs, through the main entrance hall, the dinning area and into the living room. I stop in front of the 'box fort'. Rolling my eyes I reach down, scooping Zack into my arms, his long black spikes tickling my nose.

I start making my way back to the room only to be stopped by Zack shifting in my arms, whimpering a soft 'Vinnie'.

I sigh, rolling my eyes and making my way back to the pile of boxes, shifting Zack so he's leaning on my shoulder so I can get away with supporting him with only one arm as I lean down and pick up 'Vinnie' the stuffed black and red bunny. Placing 'Vinnie' in Zacks arms, he quickly clings onto him, resting his head onto my shoulder with a content sigh.

I make it to the stairs before I notice the movers just standing there giving me an odd look. I guess I can't blame them, I mean seeing a fully grown man being carried in another mans arms, fast asleep and cuddling a teddy bear is kind of odd.

I just ignore them, making my way to the stairs before I hear a mumbled 'fags' and a few snickers.

I turn on my heel quickly. My eyes narrowing into a glare, as I growl low in my throat, silencing their snickering immediately.

"Get the fuck out." I growl, my voice dangerous, but at the same time keeping it low so as not to wake Zack.

"But sir-"

"Now." I say with barely contained rage.

I watch with a satisfied smirk on my face as they quickly, but gently so as not to anger me further, place the boxes down and stumble over each other as they hastily make their way out of my house.

I continue on my journey to my room, placing Zack down next to Reno. They both sense each others presence and shift towards each other, cuddling and curling around the other for warmth and comfort.

I smile, standing and shaking my head, as I make my way over to my dresser and pull out a camera, snapping a few shots of them like this to be used as blackmail later.

I sit on the edge of my bed, smiling to myself as I click through the pictures.

'_Gee, why can't they always be as peaceful as this? When they're awake they're either at each others throats, or scheming up some plan that usually ends up getting us all in trouble._'

I laugh, remembering one of their evil little plots.

When Zack, Reno, and I were sophomores in high school, Sephiroth had been a senior and had been 2 years our senior, making us 14 and Seph 16. We were all exceptionally smart and therefore and been skipped up 2 grades each.

Zack and Reno had kidnapped Sephiroth's parent's prized long haired Chihuahua. I shiver at the thought of the little rodent, Gods that thing was evil. Anyways, they decided to kidnap it and die it purple. Everything had worked out fine. They'd even gotten away with it and everything, successfully taking it back home without anyone noticing it had even been missing.

We had all been hanging out in Sephiroth's room, playing video games and having a good time when his mom had come home. We heard screaming and then she had come bursting into his room, pissed beyond imagination. Sephiroth and I had quickly gotten up and ran over to her to see what was wrong when we stopped dead in our tracks, we all had stopped at seeing the semi-bald purple Chihuahua come strutting in behind Seph's mom.

Seph's mom had screamed something in Russian and then proceeded to slam the door and storm off down the stairs. We had all just stared at the door in shock. Until of course we heard snickering coming from Seph's bed, Seph and I turned to see Reno and Zack holding onto each other for support while trying to contain their laughter.

Seph and I just stood there, mouths open in shock, watching as the two of them erupted into a fit of laughter.

"You-You guys didn't." I groaned, pointing an accusing finger at them.

They both had just continued laughing, nodding their heads. I just sighed, turning around to see Seph with his head down, long silver hair covering his face as his shoulders shook.

"Seph I'm so sorry, if I'd-"

Right at that moment Seph had brought his head up and burst out into laughter himself. Reno and Zack had stopped laughing, joining me in looking at Sephiroth as if he was crazy.

"Seph-Sephiroth? Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step back in shock.

He continued to laugh. "Ok? Ok? I'm better than ok!" he burst out, still laughing uncontrollably.

I just stood there, staring at the one that the four of us had once considered the sanest for as long as we'd all known each other.

Seph finally stopped laughing enough to cough out a "Those bastards always did love that stupid little shit more than me. That's what they get." Before he plopped back down on the carpet and picked up a controller, looking up at me expectantly.

I sat back down cautiously, glancing back at a shocked Reno and Zack.

"You're not mad?" I asked cautiously.

"Hell no. I hate that stupid little mutt. They deserve it for always treating that thing better than me anyway. Hahah now the damn rat's balding!" He burst into laughter again.

With that being said we all started laughing at the image of the little beast.

We'd finished off a few more rounds of Tekken, Sephiroth and I owning Reno and Zack, before the three of us headed off home.

I cringed, the memories of what else had happened that week surfacing. Something that would change the rest of our lives for the better, even if it did start out painful.

The next day Sephiroth hadn't shown up for school. Which really worried us seeing as how Sephiroth was very anal about never being late or missing school.

After school we had agreed that I would go over to Sephiroth's house to check up on him and make sure everything was ok, seeing as how neither Zack nor Reno could since they both had soccer practice.

I'd rushed over to his house, only to find his car in the dive way, neither of his parents cars were in sight.

I pounded on the door for a good 5 minutes, panicking slightly when no one answered and decided to just call him.

I paced around the front lawn listening to the phone ring, stopping when I heard my ring tone sounding off inside the house.

'_What the?_'

I hung up my phone, quickly making my way to the back of the house and climbing the lattice to his window. Finally inside I looked around, noticing nothing peculiar.

"Hey Seph you home?" I called out.

When no reply came I pulled out my phone and redialed his number.

The opening guitar solo from Chop Suey by System of a Down immediately filled the quiet house.

I followed it down the stairs.

_Wake up (wake up)  
__Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(hide the scars to fade away the sh...)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable _

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self right to suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die! 

I turned right, cutting through the kitchen and stopping in shock to look around me. There was blood all over the place, as well as knives, broken pieces of plates and glasses scattered everywhere. My heart sped up as I followed the trail of blood. Worry and uneasiness at what I would find settling in my stomach.

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away  
(hide the scars to fade away the sh...)  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self right to suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self right to suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die...  


I pushed open the door to the living room, stepping inside and looking around cautiously.

"Sephiroth?" I called out, my voice wavering.

I looked around at the trashed room, hearing the ring tone coming to an end and spotting the upturned couch, the phone vibrating right next to a bloody hand. I knew what I saw that day would never leave my mind, and it hasn't thus far.

_  
Father! (mother!)  
Father! (brother!)  
Father! (fucker!)  
Father! (aaahhh!) _

Father, into your hands,  
I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands, 

"Sephiroth!" I cried out, rushing over to the naked, limp, and bloody body that was Sephiroth. I made sure he was still breathing as I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, quickly telling them what I knew, and the address. 

Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,  
  
_Trust in my self right to suicide!  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die!  
In my self right to suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die._

Hanging up, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels, wetting some and running back over to Seph. I kneeled down, pulling him into my lap gently. I wiped the blood off of his face, surveying his injuries.

He was all cut up, blood seeping everywhere.

"What happened Seph?" I questioned quietly, tears streaming down my face as I set down the bloody towel and grabbed clean one. I started down his body, cleaning off his neck and chest. Wiping away the blood, I started to see the cuts. He had one long one that went all the way down from his right arm to his inside thigh and that's as far as I could see. He had one in particular that really caught my attention. Aside from all of the random cuts and gashes everywhere, there were two lines on his chest, right above his heart in the shape of an 'X'.

I worked my way down his body, finding myself in his nether regions.

I gasped, choking on a sob when I started wiping down his legs. There was blood everywhere, not only that, but there was also a creamy white substance overflowing from his entrance. I hugged Sephiroth tightly, sobbing into his hair.

Feeling a hand wipe at my tears I looked down shocked.

"S-S-Seph!"

"Don't cry Cloud. It's ok. I'll be fine… D-Don't worry about me." Seph choked out in a raspy tone, coughing up some blood, but still finding a way to smile.

I looked down at him, smiling through my tears as I smoothed his bloody hair back and out of his face. "Of-Of course you will Seph. Everything will be just fine." I replied, tears silently falling down my face.

Sephiroth just sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing into my embrace.

We stayed like that for 5 minutes, until the ambulance finally arrived. That was hands down the longest 5 minutes of my life.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as Reno rolls over Zack, kicking me in the process.

I glare back at him, only to bust up laughing at the sight before me. Now instead of them being cuddled up side by side, Reno is using Zack as a pillow and lying in between Zacks legs, resting his head on his chest instead of the bed. Zack has one arm wrapped around Reno's back and the other clutching Vinnie tightly to him.

I chuckle and snap a few more pictures. Stopping as more memories come flooding into my mind at the sight before me.

'_God, they remind me so much of them two it's not even funny…_' I think to myself, smirk slowly sliding off my face. '_If only they were still here. It's all my fault! If I'd have just- No. Stop. I've thought about enough depressing things for one day._'

I sigh, placing the camera back into my dresser.

I walk out of my room, quietly closing the door behind me and walk to the front lawn looking around.

"Fuck. I knew no matter what I'd get stuck moving all of this stuff into the house. Stupid ass movers. They're lucky I had Zack in my arms or I would have beaten the bloody shit out of them." I mumble to myself, as I bend down, about to grab a box. Just then I see Fenrir rounding the corner. I rush over to the curb in excitement as the silver haired man riding my bike gets off.

"Fenrir! Oh how I've missed you!" I shout, throwing myself at my bike and wrapping my arms around it.

"Nice to see you to Cloud." I hear Sephiroth murmur; pulling off the black helmet I let him borrow.

I stand up straight as Sephiroth comes around to my side of the bike.

I jump into Sephiroth's arms, him quickly catching me and wrapping his arms around my back as I wrap my legs around his waste tightly. "Gee Seph, you don't have to be jealous of Fenrir. If you'd wanted some attention you should have just asked." I say nuzzling his neck.

His body goes rigid, me still clinging to him. I feel his face heat up as he pries me from him, dropping me unceremoniously to the floor. I laugh up at him. '_He's blushing!_'

I start laughing even harder as he throws the keys to Fenrir at me, storming into the house mumbling something about "stupid blond headed bastards" and "stupid blond headed bastard's bike".

I get up, still laughing as I follow him into the house.

"So where are Zack and that red headed bitch? Shouldn't they be helping you move all of this stuff... and come to think of it where are the movers?"

I move past him, heading into the kitchen, Sephiroth in tow as I reach the fridge and pull out two waters, tossing one to him.

"Zack and Reno are asleep upstairs in my bed." At this he raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry, they're both fully clothed. Your boyfriend is not cheating on you." I just ignore him as he growls at me, continuing on. "And the movers… well I dismissed them." I finish, averting my gaze at the last statement.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well you see, I was carrying Zack up to my bedroom and one of them called us fags." At this Sephiroth sucked in a breath. Everyone knew how pissed off I could get when it came to people mocking others sexual orientation.

"You didn't…"

"No. But I would have if Zack wasn't in my arms."

Seph just 'tsks' and shakes his head.

"Hey Seph, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did dumbass."

I throw my empty bottle at him, he just moves to the side, dodging it gracefully.

I reach back into the fridge to grab another water as I ask, "Why haven't you asked him out yet?"

At this, he just stares at me for a second, and then sighs in resignation.

"You remember when I asked you out?"

I nod my head. "How could I not?"

"Ya. Well I'd been in love with you since 5th grade." My eyes widen at this. "I'd barely been able to ask you out my senior year, and that's only because of… the incident. That's not the only thing though; do you remember how much our relationship changed? I don't want that to happen to me and Zack."

"Ya but, even after we broke up, that only seemed to strengthen our friendship. I don't see what the big deal was. It was a mutual break up anyways."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid of him rejecting me or if we do get together how awkward it would be. And what if we break up? Yours and my break up was mutual, we both had seen that we loved each other but weren't in love with each other. Who's to say Zack and I would see eye to eye on things the same way. I know for sure, that I am IN love with him. But what if he doesn't love me the same way?"

"Ok. Ok. I get it gee." I laugh. "Over analyzing things much maybe?"

He just glares, I laugh even more. I toss my empty water bottle into the sink, placing my hands above my head and moving my body from side to side, stretching lazily. My shirt rides up a little, revealing my stomach. I laugh; out of the corner of my eye I see Sephiroth looking at the expanse of skin that is offered to him compliments of my stretching.

"Hey, you already had your chance with this." I say rubbing my hand up my abdomen, tossing my head back and moaning.

I look up just in time to see an empty water bottle come flying at me, ducking just in time.

I laugh as Sephiroth glares at me.

"Stupid arrogant blond prick."

"How'd you know? Heyyy, when we were younger and would share a bed you wouldn't molest me after I fell asleep would you?" I laugh and run outside when I hear Sephiroth growl, giving chase.

Reaching the front door, I hear something shuffle to the left of me. Turning to look, I see a flash of something out of the corner of my eye. I stop suddenly, causing Sephiroth to crash into me, knocking us both to the grass.

"Hey! What the hell?" Sephiroth growls from my back, shaking his head and getting up.

"Sorry, I just— just-"

"You just what?" Sephiroth questions, wiping imaginary grass from himself and offering me a hand up.

I grab his hand and turn around, facing the corner where I'd seen the flicker of gold.

Slightly shaken I realize Seph is standing there staring at me, eyebrow raised, still waiting for a response.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd seen something…" I respond, drifting off and looking away from him.

"Ya well it have better been like a 'Zack standing naked with a can of whipped cream in his hand and a suggestive smirk' kinda something, cuz thanks to you my pants are stained and-"

I ignore the rest of what Seph is saying, knowing he's just going to complain. _'Was that--? No it couldn't… Could it have really been him?'_

* * *

Phew! Wow, that chapter was a _bitch_ to get out : P And oh no! There 'twas no LEMON! What has this world (my writing) come to???? Well, some unexpected things have popped up –cough- this story and a co-write with Ultimate Sorceress –cough- O.o so I'm going to be a bit behind on the updating. I HOPE to have the next chapter of 'Disclaimer' up by next week –crosses fingers- and I WILL have my new story 'Rain' posted by tomorrow. Oh! and the ringtone is 'Chop Suey' by System of A Down. Anywho, thanks for reading and I really hope you liked the first chapter! 


End file.
